Bésame Mucho
by Sasha545
Summary: Naruto y Hinata después de la Guerra Shinobi empiezan su vida juntos. Serie de oneshots del desafío de "BESOS de tu OTP".
1. Chapter 1

**Género**: Romance  
><strong>Personajes Principales<strong>: Hinata Hyūga y Naruto Uzumaki.  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Sasha545  
><strong>Rank: M<br>Cantidad de Capitulos: **20  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>: Aunque adoro escribir fanfics, y el Naruhina es mi OTP, nunca escribo sobre ellos. La razón era simple... a mi punto de vista, no había nada que escribir. La historia de Kishimoto en el manga era tan linda, que aunque me esforzara no lograría escribir algo mejor. Ahora que el manga acabó, siento que puedo completar algunos vacíos que hubo en el manga en torno a lo que pasó el periodo del _flash forward, _con lo que hay en mi mente de como quizás pudo desarrollarse todo eso. Y aprovecho de que encontré un challenge sobre "Besos", y lo usaré como inspiración para escribir. No sé aún si los capítulos estarán ligados entre sí o no, pero... espero que se diviertan leyendo.

Dedicado a todos los fans del Naruhina que nunca abandonaron su convicción y esperanza, en especial a **Okashira Janet** y **Fangirlx.x**

Pondré el challenge de los besos en mi perfil, y **reto** a ambas autoras a quien está dedicado este fic para que escriban su versión de los besos, con los personajes que ellas escojan. JAJA!

* * *

><p>๑<p>

๑

๑

**BÉSAME MUCHO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**BESO DE BUENOS DÍAS**_

๑

๑

๑

No estaba del todo segura si seguía durmiendo o estaba despierta. Se encontraba dentro de ese extraño periodo en la mañana en el que recobramos la consciencia pero aún nos sentimos parte del mundo de los sueños. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado, casi adormecido, negándose por completo a reaccionar.

Si no hubiese sido por el ruido que emitían las avecillas de la Villa, hubiese seguido en ese pacífico y feliz sueño en que se encontraba. No obstante, si los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran ciertos, prefería volver a la realidad lo antes posible, y así retornar con su amado.

Se forzó a sí misma a abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que todo aquello no era su imaginación jugándole bromas, sino que era verdad. Había soñado tanto tiempo despertar de ese modo, que ahora que estaba de verdad ocurriendo, le costaba un poco asimilarlo. Sin embargo, tan pronto sus párpados se despegaron y vio aquella mata de cabello rubio recostada sobre su pecho, supo que no estaba soñando, que todo aquello era realidad.

Naruto estaba de costado contra ella, abrazándola con piernas y brazos, como si se tratara de una almohada. Estaba casi segura de que el joven estaba babeando sobre su piel en cuanto roncaba con suavidad, pero lejos de molestarse, sonrió. Era tal como se lo había imaginado todos esos años, despertar junto al hombre que amaba, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Apenas se movió ligeramente para acomodarse cuando sintió que él se aferraba aún con más fuerza a su cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera o se alejara de él.

―Aún no ―balbuceó su esposo con la voz somnolienta, negándose a despertar―. Aún es temprano.

―Sí ―murmuró Hinata en un susurro, obediente y complaciente como lo había sido toda su vida.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en ese momento, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Estaba tan llena de felicidad que podría haberse puesto a llorar. Estaba despertando junto a la persona por la cual había arriesgado su vida tantas veces, aquel que la había salvado de su soledad y desespero. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que después de tantos años amándolo, sus sentimientos hubiesen sido correspondidos con la misma intensidad.

Sintió a Naruto bostezar entonces mientras se acomodaba sobre sus pechos. Al parecer los consideraba una mejor almohada que aquella que tenía. Miró a su alrededor y notó el esfuerzo que él había puesto en que su habitación estuviese ordenada y limpia. No había tazones de ramen por todas partes, ni ropa sucia (como la primera vez en que había entrado ahí durante una cita). De hecho, había muchos detalles que indicaban que ahí había habido intervención de Sakura, como las hermosas flores sobre el velador, las sabanas limpias con olor a lavanda, y las velas con que se había encontrado durante la noche, todas iluminando la habitación para ellos.

_―¡Espera! Debo cargarte cuando entremos. Sakura dijo que debía hacerlo, que era de buena suerte_ ―dijo Naruto, antes de que Hinata se adentrara al departamento que ahora sería su hogar.

_―Sí_ ―había respondido ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, momento en el cual su ahora esposo la había cargado estilo princesa para hacerla pasar por el marco de la puerta

_―Bienvenida a casa, señora Uzumaki._

Por mucho que amaba a Naruto, sabía que si hubiese dependido de él habrían pasado la noche en cualquier lugar, con tal de haber estado juntos. Y era eso precisamente lo que ella deseaba también, no le importaban esos detalles, pero sí los apreciaba y se sentía infinitamente agradecida de que él se hubiese preocupado de hacer aquello algo memorable para ambos (o quizás Sakura y Sasuke hubiesen tenido algo que ver con ello, pues era muy improbable que Naruto hubiese pensado en todos esos detalles por sí mismo).

―Hinata… ―balbuceó Naruto entre sus sueños, aún roncando― Déjame ir por ella, Sasuke... ¡_Teme_! Me está llamando.

No tenía idea que habría estado soñando su esposo, pero la hizo sonreír que hasta en sus sueños pareciera estar peleando con su mejor amigo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente, cuando el estómago de Naruto la despertó. Era evidente que él tenía hambre y había estado tan relajada en esa posición con él que se había olvidado de sus labores como esposa, entre ellos, preparar el desayuno.

Intentó moverse lentamente para que de esa forma pudiese escabullirse a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para Naruto. Lo sorprendería con una bandeja con desayuno a la cama, adornado con alguna flor o algo por el estilo, tal como había visto en las películas. Fue en ese momento que Naruto volvió a despertarse al sentir que ella se movía.

―¿Qué sucede Hinata? ―preguntó sentándose sobre la cama y restregándose los ojos― ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Lo limpié y todo eso, y hay velas aromáti...

―Iba a preparar el desayuno, Naruto-kun ―respondió ella con timidez antes de que continuase, mirándolo un poco avergonzada. Aunque estuviesen casados aun no estaba lista para hablar de sus hábitos intestinales con él―. No quería despertarte. Lo sien...

―¡Claro que no! ¡Absolutamente no! ―dijo él despertando de golpe y negando con sus brazos― ¡Yo te haré el desayuno! Es nuestra primera mañana juntos. Se supone que debía traerte el desayuno a la cama―se rascó la cabeza como si estuviese recordando algo― Eso dijo Sasuke… ―susurró para sí mismo, un tanto perplejo.

―Pe-pero…

―¡Espérame aquí! ―exclamó mirándola con seriedad y tomando sus hombros para que ella no se levantara. En un rápido movimiento, buscó los restos de su ropa entre las sábanas para salir de la cama sólo en boxers y así desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta― ¡Volveré con el mejor desayuno que hayas probado en tu vida, Hinata!

La Hyūga se quedó enrollada entre las sábanas un tanto confundida. Realmente había querido preparar el desayuno para él, pues tenía en mente todo lo que haría para su esposo. Aunque estaba segura de que comer ramen a esa hora de la mañana era bastante inapropiado si quería que él viviera una larga y saludable vida, estaba dispuesta a cocinar el mejor ramen que Naruto hubiese probado en sus 20 años, tanto así que le había pedido a Ayame, la hija de Ichiraku, que la instruyera para ello. Exprimiría algunas naranjas dulces también, para preparar un vitamínico jugo de frutas natural para que él rebozara de energía durante el día y quizás también cocinaría huevos o algo por el estilo, sólo en caso de que Naruto no sólo quisiera comer ramen. Aunque, Sasuke le había asegurado que mientras le diese al _usuratonkachi_ un bol de ramen, nunca se quejaría de la comida.

Suspiró sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, enrollándose un poco más en las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez. Aún no podía creer que Naruto la hubiese visto desnuda la noche anterior, y mucho menos que hubiesen hecho el amor. Sonrió sonrojándose, recordando los sonidos, las sensaciones, el tacto húmedo de la lengua de su amado contra su piel, la manera en que se sentían aquellos dedos curiosos que habían recorrido cada rincón de su cuerpo. Había sido un tanto torpe al comienzo, pues ninguno de los dos sabía realmente lo que hacía… pero luego, cuando dejaron los nervios de lado y los besos comenzaron a fluir con mayor naturalidad e intensidad, el instinto se había apoderado de ellos y habían terminado haciendo el amor como si lo hubiesen estado haciendo juntos toda su vida.

Había sido maravilloso observar el rostro de Naruto mientras terminaba, susurrándole cuanto la amaba, diciéndole que ella era la mujer que había esperado toda su vida, repitiendo lo estúpido que había sido por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella. Se habían besado todo el tiempo, aferrándose de las manos justo cuando el clímax llegó, para finalmente dormirse entre los brazos del otro, aun temblando por el cúmulo de emociones.

Estaba perdiéndose en esos recuerdos cuando de pronto comenzó a oler a quemado y fue entonces que notó que había un poco de humo entrando en la habitación. Puso un poco más de atención a lo que ocurría y escuchó como Naruto maldecía y gritaba horrorizado.

Curiosa y un poco preocupada, se levantó de la cama tomando la camisa de Naruto (aquella que había usado el día anterior durante su matrimonio) para cubrirse mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia la cocina.

―¿Naruto-kun? ―preguntó cuando se asomó, observando el desastre alrededor de su esposo.

Había muchos huevos quebrados en el piso, la mezcla para panqueques había saltado en todas direcciones desde la licuadora, incluyendo las paredes y techo, había algo quemándose en un sarten ―seguramente la mezcla de panqueques― y se había derramado una botella de jugo de naranja.

―¡Te digo que seguí todas las instrucciones en la caja, maldita sea! ―se quejaba Naruto con el teléfono contra su oído― ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hice, _teme_! ¿Cómo hago para que deje de quemarse esto? ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya sé que debo apagar la cocina! ¡Lo puse a esa temperatura pero aún así se quemó! ¡Claro que estaba mirando los panqueques, no es como si fuese tan difícil hacer panqueques y huevos al mismo tiempo! ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que vengas! ¡Puedo preparar un desayuno por mí mismo!

Mientras Naruto sacaba el sartén en llamas y lo ponía en el regadero, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa ahí. Hinata lo observó a los ojos, ruborizándose, sonriéndole con un poco de vergüenza, cerrando rápidamente la camisa con sus manos. El rubio le sonrió de vuelta, olvidándose del desastre que acababa de hacer.

―Después hablamos, Sasuke ―dijo calmadamente, para colgar el teléfono y ponerlo sobre la mesa. Caminó lentamente hacia Hinata, parándose frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y acercándose a su rostro―. Lo siento, arruiné nuestro primer día de casados. Sólo quería que todo fuese perfecto para ti. Tan perfecto como anoche.

―No está arruinado, Naruto-kun. Puedes intentarlo de nuevo ―dijo Hinata con suavidad―. El hombre con que me casé, no dejaría que un intento fallido lo detenga.

―¿Ah? ―preguntó Naruto un poco confundido- Pero arruiné todo. La cocina está hecha un desastre.

―No importa, podemos limpiarlo. Me enamoré de ti, porque aunque fracasabas, volvías a intentarlo una y otra vez. Lo hacías las veces que fuese necesario hasta que lo lograbas ―Hinata lo miró con seriedad―. Mi corazón se llenaba de fuerza cuando te veía levantarte una y otra vez para volver a intentarlo. Ese es el Naruto que yo conozco.

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ―dijo un tanto avergonzado―. He madurado desde entonces, ¿Sabes? Aprendí que, a veces, no es malo pedir ayuda. No es necesario cargar con todo solo, si ahora te tengo a ti Hinata ―abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras. No esperaba que él le dijera algo así―. Tou-chan podía hacer todo lo que hacía, porque Kaa-chan estaba a su lado, siempre ayudándolo. Espero que nosotros seamos de esa forma también. Es por algo que mi madre me pidió que buscara una mujer como ella... alguien que siempre estuviese dispuesta a darme fuerza cuando la necesitase.

Se inclinó hacia Hinata y con delicadeza besó sus labios. Fue un beso corto, nada apasionado, pero sí lleno de ternura y afecto. Apenas se separó de ella acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras movía uno de sus largos mechones azulados atrás de su oreja.

―Lo siento Hinata, estaba tan ansioso por prepararte el desayuno que olvidé hacer eso ―dijo sonriendo como cuando era un niño.

―¿Qué… qué cosa? ―preguntó ella avergonzada.

―Pues, darte un beso de buenos días ―respondió casualmente, mientras se agachaba para recoger los huevos rotos― ¿Entonces, lo hacemos juntos esta vez? No fracasaré nuevamente.

―Por supuesto, Naruto-kun ―respondió Hinata con determinación mientras se ponía a limpiar la mezcla de panqueques que había desparramada por toda la pared― Esta vez lo haremos juntos.

Fue de esa manera, que desde ese día en adelante, Naruto y Hinata prepararon juntos el desayuno cada día, para ellos y eventualmente para sus hijos también, recordándose que podían depender el uno del otro, pues ya no estaba solos en la vida. Cada vez que uno de ellos fracasara en algo, volverían a intentarlo, después de todo, ninguno de los dos retrocedía en lo que se proponían, era su camino del Ninja.

* * *

><p><em>Okashira, Isabel, el desafío está ahí! Amo leerlas, así que denme un regalito de navidad jajaja. VENCIMOS! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

๑

๑

๑

**BÉSAME MUCHO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_BESO EN LA FRENTE_**

๑

๑

๑

Era extraño como resultaban las cosas en la vida. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado un par de años atrás como se veía a sí mismo en el futuro, su respuesta hubiese variado muchísimo de la realidad que ahora vivía.

Sasuke se había vuelto a marchar de Konoha un poco después de su matrimonio, cosa que no lo sorprendía. A pesar de que su mejor amigo estuviese en buenos términos con la Villa, sentía que había mucho por hacer alrededor delas otras naciones y se tomaba tiempo poder cambiar la manera en que el mundo shinobi funcionaba. Aún insistía en su idea de que el hokage era aquel que debía trabajar desde las sombras para repartir justicia, por lo cual Naruto ni si quiera intentó disuadirlo de que se quedara por más tiempo en la Villa, sino que simplemente se limitó a pedirle que no demorara mucho en volver.

Sakura era quien más sufría por la ausencia de Sasuke, aunque claro, no lo decía. Podía entenderla. Por primera vez en su vida podía comprender a su mejor amiga. Si él hubiese estado alejado de Hinata por más de veinticuatro horas se habría querido cortar el otro brazo. Ahora que también conocía lo que era amar a una persona tan profundamente, para que ésta fuese arrebatada de su lado, le provocaba una sensación de dolor indescriptible. Sentía que comprendía un poco mejor la tortura que Sakura debió haber pasado durante la ausencia de Sasuke.

―¿Por qué no comemos aquí? ―interrumpió de pronto Sakura en sus pensamientos, indicando una pequeña cabaña que servía dangos a la orilla del camino.

―Yo… yo traje mi comida ―dijo Naruto un tanto avergonzado.

―¿Tú? ¿O Hinata te hizo traerla? ―preguntó Sai con su usual sonrisa perturbadora.

―¡Cierra la boca Sai! ―lo amenazó Naruto.

―No hay nada de malo en que Hinata quiera que te alimentes de algo más que ramen ―añadió Sakura con un tanto de malicia, aumentando la vergüenza que Naruto sentía.

―¡Yo le pedí que hiciera mi almuerzo! ―se quejó― Puedo comer lo que quiera, no es como si fuese un niño.

Resultó bastante gracioso que a pesar de que ambos lo hubiesen molestado, terminasen comiendo de su almuerzo de cualquier forma, complementando el delicado bento que Hinata había hecho para él, que contenía tiras de pollo al grill, sushi, sashimi, tonkatsu, soba, tsukemono y onigiris, todo en su forma mini y agrupado para que se viera bastante apetitoso.

Naruto no podía negarlo, su esposa era la mejor cocinera que hubiese conocido. Antes no ponía mucha atención a lo que comía, y literalmente podía comer cualquier porquería que viniese en un bol y que se preparara en menos de tres minutos, pero después de dos meses casado con Hinata, había aprendido a apreciar la comida hecha en casa. Aunque claro, seguía comiendo sus bols de ramen en cada oportunidad que podía, generalmente escondido para que Hinata no pensara que no apreciaba la manera en que ella cocinaba para él cuando el tiempo se lo permitía.

Con la boca llena de saliva y su estómago gruñendo (gracias a los inconsiderados de Sakura y Sai que se habían comido su almuerzo), llegó al departamento esperando que Hinata lo hubiese hecho antes para encontrar la comida hecha. No obstante, para su decepción, el departamento estaba vacío.

―Maldición… ―murmuró mientras dejaba su bolsa en la mesa y se recostaba en el suelo, junto a la mesa del comedor.

Apoyó la cabeza en uno de los cojines que usaban como asientos y pensó que quizás sería una buena idea sorprender a Hinata con la cena, aunque pensándolo de nuevo, no quería causar un desastre como la vez en que había intentado preparar el desayuno por su cuenta.

―Tengo tanta hambre, ¿Qué hago? ―se preguntó escuchando su estómago gruñir― Tal vez deba ir a Ichiraku…

No obstante, descartó de inmediato esa idea. No quería que Hinata llegase a casa y él no estuviese ahí para recibirla. Tampoco era como si fuesen una de esas parejas co-dependientes el uno del otro, de hecho cada uno hacia prácticamente lo que le venía en gana y no habían dejado de lado ninguna de las cosas que hacían antes de casarse, pero no había nada que le gustase más que recibir a Hinata, tomarla de la cintura, levantarla para para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura, y darle un suave beso en los labios. La razón era simple, Hinata siempre parecía sorprendida cuando lo hacía y adoraba cuando sus mejillas se tenían de rubor.

―¡Ya sé! ―dijo entusiasmado, levantándose del suelo y marcando el único número que se sabía de memoria aparte del de la casa de los miembros de su equipo.

_―Ichiraku ramen, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_ ―la dulce voz de Ayame fue como campanas celestiales.

―¡Oi! ¡Habla Naruto! ―dijo entusiasmado― ¿Podrían venir a dejarme ramen? ¿Ustedes hacen eso verdad? ¡Sé que vi al viejo yendo a dejar ramen una o dos veces!

_―¡Ah! Hola Naruto_ ―respondió Ayame cariñosamente, como si hablase con su hermano menor―_. No lo sé, estamos en la hora más ocupada del día, ya sabes, es hora de cenar. _

―¡Anda! ¡Por favor! ―rogó― No quiero tener que cocinar y terminar quemando el departamento sin querer. Hinata me mataría.

_―Dudo que Hinata-san hiciese algo como eso. _

De pronto, escuchó como Teuchi hablaba con Ayame, preguntando si efectivamente era él al teléfono. Ayame le comunicó a su padre que quería un pedido de ramen a domicilio pero que ella pensaba que estaban demasiado ocupados como para eso. Teuchi comenzó a reír y dijo que no podía negarle nada al salvador del mundo shinobi, y, su mejor cliente. Que era un honor que a pesar de que podía comer en cualquier lugar, siguiese prefiriendo comer su ramen.

_―Mi padre dice que…_

―¡Lo escuché! ―exclamó Naruto― Dile al viejo que es el mejor.

Pidió cuatro porciones de miso ramen con extra puerco, tres para él y una para Hinata. Además, como favor, le pidió a Ayame si podía pasar a comprar una porción de rollos de canela por el camino, pues eran los favoritos de su adorada esposa y quería consentirla lo máximo posible.

Lo único que debía hacer era prender un par de velas (de aquellas que Sakura insistía eran románticas), sacar el jugo de naranja del refrigerador, poner vasos en la mesa y_ voilà_, tenía la perfecta cena romántica para él y Hinata.

―Esto será grandioso ―dijo con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro, mientras arreglaba la mesa para que luciera bien. A él no le importaba donde comer ramen, a veces comía ramen en el baño, pero sabía que para las mujeres la etiqueta era importante y no quería que Hinata pensara que él vivía como un salvaje― Y Hinata estará tan agradecida que… ―se tapó la boca cubriendo su sonrisa, dejando que su imaginación volara a mil por hora.

_Naruto-kun, eres el mejor esposo del mundo_ ―decía la Hinata de su mente mientras se quitaba el portaherramientas que amarraba a la altura de su cintura de forma sensual pero al mismo tiempo inocente― _Eres apuesto, considerado y para nada débil. Mucho más atractivo que Sasuke. Y… Ya que tú hiciste la cena, creo que lo más justo es que… yo te dé el postre… _

―¡Sí! Quiero postre Hinata ―decía animadamente mientras prendía las velas.

_¿Estás segura? Sabes que tiene el pene pequeño ¿no?_ ―la imagen de Sai aparecía en su mente lo cual lo horrorizó.

―Maldito Sai… ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Bastardo!

Apretó su puño con fuerza y observó que la mesa estaba lista. Sólo faltaba la iluminación, por lo cual fue hacia las cortinas para cerrarlas, aún agitado por la imagen de Sai burlándose de él. Fue en aquel proceso que mirando hacia la calle, se encontró con una escena de lo más curiosa.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata parecían estar conversando de alguna cosa o quizás despidiéndose. Sonrió, olvidándose por completo del irritante comentario de Sai en su imaginación, ante la visión de su esposa junto a sus amigos, luciendo tan bella como siempre, con su falda holgada que ondeaba al viento, su ropa sencilla y su largo abrigo lila, le daban un toque de humildad que la hacía resaltar aún más. A pesar del tiempo, la edad no parecía tocarla, haciendo de ella una verdadera belleza entre las mujeres de Konoha, y… ¡Era toda suya!

Realmente era afortunado de que alguien como ella se hubiese fijado en él.

Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana para saludarla, cuando de la nada Kiba la tomó por la cintura en un abrazo, levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Naruto se horrorizó de que el bastardo del Inuzuka se estuviera tomando tal libertad con su esposa, pero le molestó aún más que Hinata no hiciera nada para alejarlo de tan inapropiado gesto, riendo mientras él hacía aquello.

―Pero qué demonios… ―abrió la ventana de golpe con la intensión de saltar de inmediato a detener todo eso― ¡Suéltala Kiba! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te reventaré el rostro!

―¡Oi Naruto! ―gritó Kiba riendo, soltando a Hinata quien miraba a su esposo con sorpresa― ¿De nuevo haciéndote el rudo sólo porque Hinata está aquí?

―¡Te pateé el trasero cuando éramos niños y puedo volver a hacerlo! ―lo amenazó listo para salir, cuando observó que Hinata se despedía de su equipo y entraba con rapidez al edificio.

―¡Deja de ser tan dramático! ―se quejó Kiba mientras se alejaba en el lomo de Akamaru junto a Shino.

Naruto cerró de golpe la ventana junto a las cortinas, respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan molesto como en ese minuto, quizás desde que Toneri intentó alejar a Hinata de él. O talvez, era precisamente por haber estado tan cerca de perderla que se sentía de esa forma; se ponía a la defensiva ante la más mínima amenaza que pusiera en riesgo su relación. Aunque, posiblemente estaba siendo un idiota, aquello no significaba nada. Hinata lo amaba a él, y sólo a él. Siempre le decía que lo amaba y lo había hecho desde que eran compañeros en la Academia.

Tenía que calmarse, debía respirar profundo y contar hasta diez. De seguro ella le explicaría de qué se había tratado todo aquello y él podría exponerle con calma, que no le agradaba que otros hombres la tocaran de esa manera. Ya no eran niños para enojarse por tonterías, podía ser maduro al respecto y reaccionar de forma tan _cool_ como Sasuke lo hacía.

No obstante, toda su calma se fue al diablo cuando Hinata abrió la puerta.

―¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Kiba! ―exclamó tomándola de los brazos y mirándola con seriedad.

―¿Na…Naruto-kun? ―preguntó Hinata sorprendida por la reacción de su marido― ¿Por qué estás molesto?

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ―repitió él, claramente ofendido― Porque ese sujeto te toca de forma completamente inapropiada en medio de la calle. No quiero que vuelva a hacer algo como eso ―se tomó la cabeza como si estuviese confundido y gruñó rechinando los dientes.

―Tienes razón. No fue apropiado ―dijo Hinata apenada― Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname.

No podía creer que había sido tan fácil. Su primera discusión de casados y había acabado en un segundo, con una sincera y tiernísima disculpa por parte de Hinata. Realmente se había ganado la lotería con ella. Cuando Sakura y él peleaban podían estar horas discutiendo sin ponerse de acuerdo en nada y la discusión acababa cuando ella terminaba golpeándolo. Lo mismo ocurría cuando era con Sasuke con quien discutía, y ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos. Que Hinata pudiera resolver un conflicto de forma tan digna y con tanta rapidez, sólo lo hizo sonreír como un idiota tomándola de la cintura y acurrucándola contra tu pecho.

―Perdóname tú a mí. No debí levantarte la voz de esa manera. Fui un idiota. Nunca antes había sentido celos, no sé realmente como lidiar con ellos.

―Kiba-kun sólo estaba despidiéndose porque… uhm… no trabajaré con ellos por algún tiempo. No se volverá a repet…

―¿Por qué no trabajarás con ellos? ¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó más calmado, pero preocupado.

―Bueno… sí. Es algo de lo cual debemos hablar ―confesó Hinata con una sonrisa, bajando la mirada, para luego volver a encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas― Algo… importante. Podemos, hablarlo mientras comemos.

―Claro, podemos hacer eso.

La joven subió la mirada e inspeccionó todo a su alrededor; las velas prendidas y la mesa puesta con cuidado la hizo observar a Naruto con algo de curiosidad. Fue entonces que él volvió en sí, recordando lo que había estado tratando de hacer.

―No es nuestro aniversario, Naruto-kun ―dijo ella riendo suavemente―. No tenías que…

―Quería sorprenderte ―dijo un tanto avergonzado―. Pedí la cena a Ichiraku.

―Todo luce maravilloso, ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna cosa? ―le dijo mientras se separaban un momento, el cual ella aprovechó para sacarse los zapatos, su abrigo lila y dejar su bolso colgado junto a la puerta.

―Creo que está todo bajo control ―respondió Naruto con una sonrisa― ¿Por qué no te pones más cómoda o te das un baño mientras termino aquí?

―Sí, eso haré. Gracias ―dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego perderse en la habitación de ambos.

Naruto suspiró mientras la veía desaparecer atrás de la puerta. Ni en sus sueños más imaginativos habría pensando que Hinata estaría dispuesta a abandonar toda su vida de lujos dentro del clan Hyūga para mudarse a ese pequeño apartamento con él.

Su padre tampoco había estado muy feliz al respecto, pero le dio a ambos su bendición, pues estaba orgulloso de que su hija hubiese sido reconocida por alguien tan distinguido como Naruto. Había insistido bastante en comprarles una casa más grande y lujosa y poner sirvientes a su disposición, pero ambos habían rechazado dicha oferta. Naruto quería hacerlo por sí mismo. Quería ahorrar dinero por su cuenta para comprar algo mejor y poderle dar un buen estilo de vida a Hinata. Ella había insistido que esas cosas eran insignificantes, pues lo que realmente quería era pasar su vida con él y no le importaba donde lo hicieran.

Y así, llevaban dos meses viviendo en aquel departamento que se había convertido en su hogar. Ese mismo lugar que había detestado en varias ocasiones por lo solitario que se sentía, ahora era uno de sus lugares predilectos. Hinata y su presencia lo habían convertido en un verdadero _hogar_ para él, con todos esos pequeños detalles. Como por ejemplo, la fotografía de su matrimonio en el refrigerador, o el jarrón con galletas, las pequeñas figuras de porcelana en los muebles o las plantas en el balcón. Ambos compartían esa afinidad y a veces iban a la florería Yamanaka sólo a comprar semillas para poder hacer crecer hermosas flores en los almácigos. La última vez habían elegido girasoles.

Poco después llegó Ayame con su pedido de ramen y los rollos de canela. Naruto lo pagó encantado y se aseguró de darle un propina apropiada a la joven, quien lo miró con una ceja levantada, pues él no era muy amigo de pagar las cosas. No obstante, tan pronto cerró la puerta y olfateó el agradable aroma a puerco que desprendía su pedido, su boca se hizo agua y supo que no podría esperar mucho.

―¡Hinata! ¡Ya llegó la comida! ―anunció mientras sacaba todo de su envase y ponía los bols de cerámica con cuidado en la mesa, asegurándose de no desparramar nada.

Tan pronto dejó de hablar, Hinata se asomó por la puerta con el cabello un tanto húmedo y en pijama (un trajecito de hilo de dos piezas, blanco y lila).

Ya estaba más entrada la noche, por lo cual las velas le daban una bonita tonalidad al departamento, sin mencionar, que el ambiente era mucho más romántico.

―¿Quieres jugo? ―le preguntó Naruto mientras servía un vaso.

―Sí, por favor ―respondió Hinata sentándose junto a él.

Había planeado hacer un brindis, decir alguna cosa romántica, algo que impresionar a su mujer. No obstante, para sorpresa de Naruto, ella no esperó que terminara de servir cuando ya había partido un par de palitos para comenzar a comer su ramen, atrapando un trozo de puerco que flotaba encima de los fideos y metiéndolo a su boca, con diferentes sonidos que evidenciaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su comida.

―¿Tenías hambre? ―le preguntó un poco extrañado, mientras también partía sus palitos para comenzar a comer, viendo que su brindis había sido pospuesto indefinidamente.

―Mucha ―respondió Hinata sin mirarlo, comenzando a comer los fideos remojados en agua―. Esto está realmente delicioso ―dijo ella con la boca llena, tapándosela con una mano pues seguía masticando.

―Me alegra que te agrade ―dijo, aún un tanto extrañado.

La actitud de Hinata con la comida lo sorprendió levemente, pero intentó no darle demasiada importancia. Seguramente tampoco había comido nada en todo el día y estaba hambrienta. De hecho, le parecía adorable que ella comiese ramen con el mismo ánimo que él, y pronto sus preocupaciones fueron dejadas de lado para alimentarse con el mismo entusiasmo que Hinata.

En más de una ocasión intentó entablar algo de conversación con su esposa, preguntándole como había estado su día y que había hecho, pero Hinata parecía mucho más enfocada en comer ramen que en contestarle. Era como si no hubiese comido en días y cuando la vio tomar un segundo bol de ramen ―que en principio era para él―, comiéndoselo con las mismas ansias que lo había hecho con él segundo, supo que había algo fuera de lugar.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? ―le preguntó examinándola con sospecha― No estás actuando normal.

―Claro Naruto-kun ―respondió ella sonriendo, mientras seguía comiendo los fideos― Estoy más que bien. De hecho, hay algo que me gustaría decirt…

Fue entonces que Hinata bajó los palillos. Su rostro se puso extremadamente pálido, mientras olfateaba. Era como si hubiese sentido algo repugnante que hizo que la mitad de su rostro se pusiera un tanto azul.

―Huele… huele a canela ―dijo lentamente.

―¡Ah sí! Le pedí a Ayame que trajera rollos de canela para el postre, son tus favoritos, ¿Verdad?

Naruto apenas pudo terminar sus palabras cuando Hinata se levantó abruptamente de la mesa y se encerró en el baño. No pasó mucho para que Naruto la escuchara vomitando desde el otro lado.

Estaba completamente perplejo. Un momento, su esposa había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo comiendo ramen hasta hartarse y ahora estaba vomitándolo. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Se había esforzado tanto para hacer de esa velada algo romántico para ambos y al parecer sólo había conseguido que ella se enfermara.

No obstante, no iba a ser el tipo de hombre que le da la espalda a su mujer cuando está enferma. Si él había hecho que se enfermara, con todos los dioses como testigos, también sería el responsable de su recuperación. Fue de esa forma que apretó el estómago y entró al baño, sólo para encontrarse con Hinata de rodillas ante el W.C, vomitando.

Se acercó a ella y le sujetó el cabello mientras le masajeaba la espalda, asqueado, pero firme. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien vomitar.

―Por favor, no mires Naruto-kun ―le pidió Hinata con voz llorosa―. No es necesario que estés aquí.

―Claro que lo es ―dijo él con suavidad―. Eres mi esposa.

―Pero es muy vergonzoso.

―Ey, estamos casados ¿No?, en los buenos y malos momentos. Eso dijo el sacerdote de ese templo raro en donde tu padre insistió que nos casáramos ―a él le hubiese gustado algo mucho menos formal―. No te dejaré sola.

Hinata estaba tan enferma que no tuvo fuerzas para pedirle nuevamente que se fuera. Vomitó todo lo que había comido durante el día, mientras Naruto seguía masajeando su espalda. Extrañamente, después de un poco, ya no se sentió realmente asqueado, más bien, estaba preocupado y hubiese deseado hacer algo más para ayudarla.

Cuando Hinata dejó de vaciar el estómago y se sentó en el suelo, Naruto tomó una de las lindas toallas que ella había puesto en el baño y le las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, para luego limpiar también su boca.

―Llamaré a Sakura-chan para que venga a verte. Espérame aquí, ¿Quieres un té o algo por mientras?

―No… no es necesario que… que llames a Sakura-san.

―Claro que lo es. No es normal que vomites tu cena de esa manera. Debes estar enferma o…

―Sí, es normal, Naruto-kun. Eso dijo, Shizune-san… ―de pronto sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo―. Era… era lo que quería hablarte. Verás, ahm… La razón por la cual, Kiba-kun me abrazó antes es, porque, yo… uhm…él quería felicitarme por… ahm… ya no trabajaré en un buen tiempo con ellos porque…

―Sí, ya me dijiste eso ―dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, sólo recordar que Kiba la había tocado le hervía la sangre―, pero eso no justifica que ese bastardo te haya abrazado de esa manera.

―Naruto-kun… ahm… ―comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, algo que Naruto no la veía hacer en mucho tiempo―. La razón por la cual no trabajaré más con ellos y por la cual no me siento del todo bien, es porque… uhm… el Sexto me dio de baja como kunoichi de Konoha, porque estoy...

―¿Qué? ―gritó Naruto― ¡Kakashi-sensei no puede hacer eso! Haz sido una de las personas que más ha protegido la villa, ¡Esto no se quedará así! Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo y de seguro…

―Naruto-kun ―Hinata tomó el brazo de su esposo, mirándolo a los ojos, impidiendo que se pusiera de pie―. Me dieron de baja porque… porque no puedo ponerme en riesgo… por… por los siguientes nueve meses. Porque estoy…

―¿Estás qué? ¿Estás qué? ―exclamó Naruto molesto, no entendía nada y odiaba no entender nada.

―Estoy esperando un bebé.

―¿Ah? ¿Esperando al bebé de quién? ¿De Chouji? ―Chouji había sido padre hacía poco, pero no entendía por qué Hinata debía dejar de ser una kunoichi de la aldea para esperar que le fueran a dejar a esa niña― ¿Chouji te pidió que fueras la niñera de Chouchou o algo así?

―No, Naruto-kun ―Hinata sonrió mirándolo con dulzura, poniendo una mano en el rostro de Naruto―. _Nuestro_… bebé ―los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente y se le olvidó respirar mientras todo comenzaba a encajar en su mente―. Estoy embarazada.

Fue como si una bomba atómica estallara en su cabeza y todo pensamiento fuese borrado. Miraba el rostro de Hinata atónito, sin reacción, intentando lentamente procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, observando la sonrisa que Hinata le daba.

―¿Estás embarazada? ―le preguntó lentamente, sólo para asegurarse de que había entendido bien. Hinata asintió― ¿Tienes un bebé dentro de ti? ―Hinata volvió a asentir, enrojeciendo aún más― ¿Voy a ser… padre? ―por tercera vez, asintió― Voy a ser padre…―repitió Naruto, un tanto en shock.

Su rostro que había permanecido sin alterarse y en sorpresa comenzó a suavizarse y lentamente se formó una sonrisa. Su corazón pareció volver a latir y una cálida sensación se anidó en su pecho.

―¡Voy a ser padre! ―gritó riendo― ¿Estás segura, Hinata?

―Sí. Fui al hospital hoy y Shizune-san me lo confirmó ―respondió ella con ojos llorosos―. Vamos a tener un bebé, Naruto-kun ―puso su mano con cuidado sobre su vientre, mirándolo con infinito amor.

―¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ―repitió lleno de entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a Hinata con fuerza― ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Y antes que Sasuke! ―comenzó a reír mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad― ¡Te amo Hinata! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo demasiado! Y también voy a amar a nuestro hijo, ¡Los amo a los dos!

Iba a besarla, cuando recordó que ella acababa de vomitar. Estaba tan entusiasmado por todo, que sinceramente le dio lo mismo, por lo cual selló sus labios sobre los de Hinata para luego besar todo su rostro una y otra vez, para finalizar por besar su frente con dulzura, en el gesto más tierno del mundo.

―Gracias… ―susurró, para luego tomarla en brazos y hacerla girar por todo el departamento de la misma forma en que Kiba lo había hecho antes. Gritó decenas de veces que iba a ser padre, haciendo que Hinata riera tanto como él―¡Escuchen! ―gritó mientras abría la ventana del balcón empujándola con la pierna, aun con su esposa en brazos― ¡Voy a ser padre! ―vociferó para que todos y cada uno de los que pasaba por la calle lo escucharan.

Quería que todos supiesen que iba a ser padre. Quería que cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha supiera que iba a tener un hijo con la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida. Quería gritarle al mundo lo afortunado que era y lo feliz que se sentía.

Fue en ese momento que miró hacia la montaña y vio el rostro de Minato. Sonriendo, esperando que él también lo escuchara, susurró:

―Mírame. Voy a ser padre.


	3. Chapter 3

๑

๑

๑

**BÉSAME MUCHO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**BESO EBRIO**_

๑

๑

๑

Hinata suspiró mientras bajaba sus palillos. Estaba intentando tejer algo bonito para el bebé, pero cuando llegó la hora de elegir un color apropiado, no supo qué tipo de lana utilizar. Tenía muchas texturas distintas y también hermosos tonos pasteles, no obstante, aún era demasiado pronto para saber cuál sería el sexo de ese pequeño bulto que latía en su vientre y no quería hacer ropa que él o ella jamás usaría. Después de todo, había esperado demasiado tiempo para que ese sueño se cumpliera y quería mostrarle al bebé todo el amor que sentía, impregnando en su ropita sus más cálidas emociones. Le hubiese dado mucha pena tejer algo que el bebé no terminaría usando.

Activó el byakugan un momento e intentó enfocarse en averiguar si el pequeñísimo granito de vida en sus entrañas era una niña o un niño. No obstante, ella no era un médico especializado y apenas podía distinguir el chakra que emanaba del pequeño con forma de frijol dentro de ella. Su conocimiento médico se enfocaba en plantas medicinales y como éstas podían sanar distintas dolencias, no en anatomía humana.

―¿Celeste o rosa? ―se preguntó tomando ambos ovillos y observándolos con seriedad. Por un momento llegó a pensar que era una madre terrible por no saber el sexo de su propio hijo, pero pronto sacudió el rostro y se recordó que debía tener más confianza― S-seré la mejor madre del mundo porque… porque nadie te amará más que yo, sin importar si eres una niña o niño. Bueno, _yo_ y Otou-san. Otou-san te amará tanto como yo.

Sonrió acariciando su vientre, recordando a Naruto. Se había pasado horas y horas durante los últimos días hablándole a su abdomen, absolutamente convencido de que su hijo lo podía escuchar. Al parecer, había leído en uno de los libros de Sai que los bebés aprenden cosas incluso estando en el útero y hablarle era bueno para crear un lazo de amor con él y desarrollar las bases del lenguaje entre ellos. Sin embargo, Naruto se lo tomaba bastante en serio y mientras Hinata se mantenía recostada, él le levantaba la camisa y se ponía a hablarle a su útero como si fuese otra persona.

_Y entonces, Oka-chan saltó delante de él y le dijo, ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que le pongas si quiera un dedo encima a mi hombre! ¡Te mataré si lo intentas! ¡Sólo yo puedo tocar a Naruto-kun! Y luego comenzó a patearle el trasero y hasta lo hizo llorar, ¡Es cierto! Y una vez, Oka-chan le sacó los ojos a un hombre que vive en la Luna porque se los había robado de Hanabi-chan. Estuvo asombrosa, ¡Créelo! Oka-chan es realmente aterradora cuando pelea en serio, así que nunca debemos hacerla enojar. _

Rió suavemente recordando las mentirillas blancas que Naruto le narraba a su hijo sobre las batallas que ambos habían enfrentado, sus misiones juntos y hasta la manera en que se habían conocido cuando eran sólo niños. Escucharlo contar la historia desde su punto de vista, más de una vez la emocionó hasta las lágrimas, pues se sentía realmente afortunada de que todo hubiese tenido un final feliz para ella y él.

Puso ambos ovillos de lana dentro de su canasta de manualidades y se levantó de la cama para guardarla en el closet.

―Es mejor que Oka-san espere un poco para tejerte algo ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre ― ¿Estás durmiendo, verdad? Sí… Oka-san también está cansada. Tal vez deberíamos dormir juntos.

Hacía cinco días había sido dada de baja como kunoichi para que tomara su descanso maternal. En esos días había experimentado todo tipo de síntomas y ahora el cansancio se materializaba nuevamente. Le hubiese gustado que su esposo estuviese ahí con ella para acurrucarse a su lado al dormir, no obstante, Naruto seguía en misiones con el equipo siete y aquello hacía que el departamento de ambos se sintiera un tanto solitario y demasiado grande para ella. Durante el día se entretenía visitando a su familia y también a Kurenai, pero cuando atardecía y volvía a casa, aparte de cocinarle la cena a su esposo, no había mucho más que pudiese hacer.

Ordenó los ovillos dentro de su canasto de tejido y miró a su alrededor pensando dónde podría ponerlo para que Naruto no lo viera. Quería que la ropa fuese una sorpresa y que sólo la viese cuando estuviese terminada. Por ello, miró el closet que nadie parecía usar a un costado de la habitación de ambos y le pareció que ese sería el sitio ideal para ocultar su tejido.

Sin embargo, tan pronto abrió la puerta de madera, ropa, bolsas y… basura, cayó sobre ella. Intentó que no se desplomaran alzando las manos para sujetar todo, pero le fue imposible. La avalancha de las pertenencias de Naruto se le vino encima con furia al punto de hacerla caer sentada hacia atrás.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó cuando aterrizó en el suelo y se vio rodeada de una lluvia de objetos que nunca había visto.

En un comienzo pensó que era basura o algo por el estilo, quizás una broma que Naruto había dejado ahí para ella, o tal vez un aviso para que se mantuviera alejada de ese closet. Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todas aquellas cosas que la habían _atacado_, eran objetos que pertenecían a su esposo.

Una sonrisa melancólica adornó su rostro al verse rodeada de la esencia de Naruto. Cada uno de aquellos objetos representaba algún aspecto que ella amaba en él. Al parecer, eran todas las cosas que el rubio había mantenido desparramadas alrededor de su departamento antes de que ella se mudara con él. Pudo imaginárselo metiendo todo a presión dentro del closet al verse bajo el apremio de limpiar el departamento en el menor tiempo posible para que ambos pudiesen vivir juntos ahí.

―Naruto-kun… ―susurró con una sonrisa enternecida.

Entre los objetos encontró tarros de pintura vacíos, brochas de pintar, algunos envases vacíos de ramen, máscaras de carnaval como aquellas que usaban los miembros de ANBU, un extraño muñeco que parecía tener la forma del Sexto, la hermosa bufando que Kushina Uzumaki le había tejido antes de que naciera, un sombrerito blanco y negro con un rostro que al parecer Naruto alguna vez había utilizado para dormir, ropa anaranjada de todas las tallas con el emblema Uzumaki en ella, las gafas de agua que su esposo utilizaba en la frente antes de convertirse en shinobi, un libro titulado "_La historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz_", y un sinfín de pergaminos con garabatos escritos en ellos.

Suspiró una tercera vez ese día con un tanto de melancolía mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, preguntándose qué memorias contendrían cada uno de aquellos objetos y las historias que habían detrás de ellos en las cuales ella no era parte. Se sintió un tanto nostálgica, porque realmente le habría gustado armarse de valor mucho antes para pelear por el amor de Naruto, quizás de esa manera conocería que historia escondía cada uno de aquellos objetos.

Negó con el rostro, negándose a mirar hacia atrás. Estaba con Naruto ahora y tendrían un bebé juntos. No había tiempo para mirar el pasado cuando tenía todo el futuro por delante junto al hombre que amaba y a su hija o hijo. Aquello la hizo sonrojar levemente y volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba una decisión.

―Oka-san limpiará las cosas que son tan especiales para Otou-san ―le dijo al bebé sonriendo con alegría.

Sacó todo del closet, se aseguró de quitar el polvo y las telas de araña, pasó lustra mueble dentro, y comenzó a organizar todo con cuidado. La ropa iría en la parte de arriba ya que no era algo que Naruto usura en la actualidad, pero que de ninguna manera podría haber bota a la basura. Los envases vacíos, los tarros de pintura y las brochas irían al vertedero de Konoha. Colocó el muñeco con la forma de Kakashi (que realmente la perturbaba de sólo mirarlo) en la parte inferior atrás de los pergaminos, los cuales ordenó por tamaño. Dentro de un cajón guardó los objetos que al parecer tenían un valor sentimental para Naruto, como el libro, sus gafas de agua, las máscaras de carnaval y la bufanda que su madre le había tejido durante su embarazo.

Estaba a punto de terminar de ordenar, sólo debía colocar un objeto más dentro del closet ―una cajita de madera bastante humilde que no llamaba demasiado la atención a simple vista―, no obstante, Hinata desconocía su contenido y no estaba segura de donde debía ponerlo. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía certeza de que estuviese bien abrirla. No quería husmear en las cosas de Naruto y quizás la hubiese puesto ahí precisamente porque no quisiera que ella viese su contenido. Definitivamente, no podía abrirla. Por ello, se puso de puntillas e intentó dejarla en la parte más alta junto a la ropa, para que Naruto la viese y luego decidiera donde quería colocarla.

Bien, estaba lista. Sólo faltaba ir a botar la basura.

Fue entonces que se agachó para recoger la bolsa de plástico negra en la cual había colocado todo aquello que debía botar cuando sintió un ruido atrás de ella. Se volteó con cuidado y notó que la caja había caído, pues el peso había hecho que la torre de ropa perdiera el balance y las primeras prendas cayeran al suelo.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, rogando que nada dentro se hubiese quebrado. Fue entonces que se agachó para recoger la caja y todo su contenido desparramado por el suelo, intentando ni si quiera ver qué era lo que Naruto había puesto dentro. A pesar de ello, cuando estaba a punto de lograr poner todo en orden, una foto se asomó a su visión. Un tanto sorprendida, notó que se trataba de una fotografía de Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y el Sexto Hokage. No debían tener más de doce años en ella y estaba un poco descolorida por el paso del tiempo. Naruto lucía molesto observando a Sasuke, y éste estaba un tanto irritado con la mirada hacia un costado. Sakura estaba en medio de ambos luciendo bastante feliz. Hinata sonrió con la imagen de los tres amigos entre sus manos, recordando lo feliz que ella misma había sido creciendo junto a Kurenai, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, su queridísimo equipo ocho.

―Me pregunto si estarán bien ―dijo en un susurro, decidiendo que la foto del equipo siete no podía permanecer perdida en una caja, sino que iría justo al lado de aquella del equipo ocho, en el velador de la recamara―. Perfecto… ―dijo alegremente, observando las dos fotografías.

Extrañamente, le había tomado muchísimo cariño a Sakura desde la misión en que habían ido a salvar a Hanabi. Desde niñas se habían llevado bien, pero la manera en que la joven la había animado y dado apoyo con el asunto de Naruto, le había mostrado la gentileza y la sincera preocupación que tenía por el bienestar de todas las personas que eran cercanas a su corazón. En el fondo, deseaba que Sakura también pudiese encontrar su felicidad junto al hombre que había amado toda su vida, y que seguramente seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días: Sasuke. En muchas oportunidades veía en su mirada una silenciosa melancolía que ocultaba con su mejor sonrisa, pero que dejaba fluir al exterior cada vez que miraba el horizonte como si buscara algo y una de sus manos se dirigía inconscientemente a tocarse la frente.

Observó a Sakura en la foto y luego a Sasuke, y se preguntó, ¿Por qué el Uchiha no era capaz de darle una oportunidad a esa gentil mujer que tanto lo amaba?

Negó con el rostro. No debía inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le incumbían. De seguro Sakura lograría penetrar el duro corazón de Sasuke, tal como Naruto lo había hecho, perdiendo un brazo en el proceso. Ahora era el turno de Sakura, su oportunidad de saldar sus asuntos pendientes con el Uchiha. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para ello, casi quince años, y nadie más que ella se merecía esa oportunidad. Si había logrado sobrevivir el entrenamiento de Tsunade, apoyar los sueños de Naruto, salvar miles de vidas en la guerra y proteger a todas las naciones cuando Toneri intentó destruir la tierra… también podría quebrar la dura coraza de Sasuke. Después de todo, parecía que Sakura no sabía lo que significaba rendirse.

Quizás había aprendido aquello de Naruto.

Bajó entonces a botar la basura para luego volver a subir a su apartamento. Se recostó sobre la cama al notar que el sol comenzaba a esconderse sobre las montañas, con la intensión de leer el libro que Naruto había traído de la casa de Sai sobre los bebés y como cuidarlos. Sin embargo, le había dado una ojeada a sólo dos páginas cuando sus ojos cedieron e inesperadamente se quedó dormida.

No supo que tan avanzada estaba la noche cuando escuchó voces viniendo desde el pasillo del edificio; Pequeños gritos de susto o quizás emoción, personas discutiendo y cosas cayendo al suelo. Entreabrió los ojos intentando despertar y entonces fue que notó que la voz que provenía desde el pasillo era nada menos que Naruto.

_¡Por favor Sakura-chan! ¡No quiero que Hinata me vea así!_ ―exclamaba.

_¡Idiota! ¿Quién te mandó a beber sake si no puedes aguantar el licor?_ ―exclamaba de vuelta la voz de su compañera de equipo― _Y mira en el estado que quedaron Sasuke-kun y Sai._

_Pero Sakura-chan, fueron ellos los que me obligaron a beber_ ―respondía Naruto lloriqueando, arrastrando las palabras de una forma bastante graciosa―. _Nos encontramos con Sasuke de casualidad y se enteró de las noticias del bebé. Sólo querían celebrar conmigo, como hombres y…_

_Con el tamaño de su pene nos sorprendió a todos que lograras embarazar a Hinata_ ―recalcó la voz de Sai.

_Sakura, ¿Quién es este sujeto y por qué no deja de hablar de las partes privadas del perdedor?_ ―preguntó de pronto Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras también― _Sakura. Sakura… Sa-ku-ra… ¡Ya bájame Sakura! _―la fuerte voz del Uchiha retumbó por el pasillo, despertándola por completo―. _Yo estoy perfectamente bien_ ―un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose hizo que Hinata se levantara de la cama asustada―_ ¡Mira lo que hiciste, inútil! _

_¡Fuiste tú el que botaste los maceteros!_ ―exclamó Naruto enojado― _¡Hinata te va a matar!_

_Hinata no sería capaz de matar una mosca_ ―bufó Sasuke con voz de ebrio.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero se levantó de la cama cubriéndose los brazos con el chal que había usado para taparse sobre la cama, caminando hacia la puerta de puntillas para intentar oír mejor.

_Es porque nunca la has visto cuando está molesta_ ―dijo Naruto con una voz de estúpido enamorado_―. Es aterrador. Y sensual. Tan sensual… mi esposa es tan sexy… sexy… Se. Xy_ ―las mejillas se Hinata se enrojecieron violentamente. No podía creer que Naruto acababa de decirle algo así a sus compañeros.

_Ugh…_ ―se quejó Sasuke― _Ahora tengo la imagen mental de Hinata siendo sexy._

_¡Deja de imaginarte a mi esposa, bastardo!_ ―le gritó Naruto y más cosas comenzaron a romperse en el pasillo_― ¡Sólo yo puedo imaginármela así! ¡Te cortaré el otro brazo! ¡Deja de esconderte atrás de Sakura-chan! _

_Ya cállense. Van a despertar a todo el edificio_ ―gritó Sakura― _¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Ven aquí! _

_Por favor Sakura-chan, no golpees la puerta. Despertarás a Hinata y me verá a así y me echará de la casa _―lloriqueaba nuevamente, suplicante― _Y Hiashi-sama vendrá a cortarme mi…mi…_

_Tu pene_ ―añadió Sai.

_Tal como lo prometió en caso de que deshonrara a su hija siendo un mal esposo… ¡Aaaah! ¿De verdad quieres ser responsable de que eso pase? ¿No crees que ya sufrí suficiente después de todo lo que me golpeaste en la BBQ? _

_¡Tú te lo buscaste!_ ―le respondió Sakura enojada― _¡Vomitaste mi abrigo nuevo! _

_De cualquier forma era un abrigo tan horrible como tú_ ―dijo Sai divertido.

_No te permito que le hables así a Sakura_ ―exclamó Sasuke.

Otro ruido de algo rompiéndose se sintió en el pasillo.

Fue entonces que Hinata decidió intervenir o terminarían quebrando cada uno de los maceteros que con tanto cariño había puesto para decorar el gris y sombrío exterior del departamento. Quería ver al menos un almacigo de girasoles florecer, por lo cual, con cuidado, abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza por ella.

―¿Naruto-kun? ―preguntó sorprendida y hasta asustada, al ver a Sakura intentando arrastrar a Naruto hacia la puerta, Sasuke en el suelo y medio macetero quebrado en la cabeza de Sai― ¿Qué sucede?

―Lo que sucede… ―comenzó Sakura molesta.

―¡No le creas nada Hinata! ―suplicó Naruto arrastrándose por el piso para abrazar las piernas de su esposa― ¡Ellos me obligaron! Yo no quería beber, ¡Lo juro!

―¿Qué sucedió, Sakura-chan? ―preguntó Hinata sorprendida, agachándose para ayudar a Naruto en ese estado, quien la abrazaba lloriqueando.

―Pues, estos idiotas fueron a un bar a tomar sake después de nuestra misión, y la dueña del local me tuvo que llamar porque Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando, destruyendo las mesas y haciendo el ridículo, discutiendo sobre cuál de los dos sería mejor padre ―dijo Sakura indignada―. Dijo que no quiso llamarte para que fueras por Naruto, pues había escuchado que estabas embarazada y no quiso molestarte. Al parecer Naruto brindaba por eso cada cinco minutos. Mañana cuando esté sobrio, dile al idiota ese que me debe 500 ryos.

―Lo siento mucho, por favor, déjame pagart…

―¡Yo le pagaré! ―intervino Naruto desde el suelo, sacando su monedero en forma de sapo de su bolsillo y lanzándoselo a Sakura― ¡Quédate con todo, traidora! Apuesto que a Sasuke no le cobrarás nada.

―Todo fue tu culpa de cualquier forma, perdedor ―dijo Sasuke evitando la mirada de Sakura y enfocándola en un costado, mientras la pelirosa lo tomaba por la cintura y se lo echaba al hombro.

―¡Levántate Sai! ¿O quieres que te cargue también?

―No quiero que tus enormes manos de hombre me toquen ―respondió Sai con una sonrisa tonta―. Sólo Ino puede tocarme ahora.

―Insisto, ¿Quién es este? ―preguntó nuevamente Sasuke mientras Sakura se perdía por el pasillo con ambos.

Hinata miró a Naruto con un poco de preocupación, poniendo una de las manos sobre su cabeza. El rubio pareció dejar de lloriquear y subió el rostro para observarla de vuelta con el rostro de un gatito perdido y sin hogar. Lucía bastante ebrio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que la punta de su nariz y tenía la mirada un tanto desenfocada. Y aún así, era _su_ Naruto, y sin importar si estuviese sobrio o ebrio, seguía siendo _su_ Naruto, lo cual la hizo sonreírle enternecida. No le importaba en qué estado volviera a casa, lo importante para Hinata, era que volviera.

―Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun ―le dijo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie― ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de café? O… ¿o prefieres darte un baño calientes antes?

―¿No me vas a gritar? ―le preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

―¿G-gritar? ¿Por qué haría eso? ―le preguntó ella de vuelta, tan sorprendida como él, sonrojándose levemente mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hasta su habitación.

―Porque… porque yo bebí más de la cuenta y llegue a casa así y… no es digno, no es digno de un hombre, Hinata. No quiero avergonzarte.

―Naruto-kun jamás podría avergonzarme ―dijo ella mirando el suelo, bajando los párpados levemente―. Cada vez que vas en una misión, intento no pensar en que algo malo pueda ocurrir. No conozco a nadie más fuerte que tú, Naruto-kun. Y sé que sin importar cuál sea el obstáculo, lo vencerás para volver a casa ―sonrió levantando el rostro, mirándolo un tanto avergonzada―. Pero a veces, s-sólo a veces, no puedo evitar pensar en que, Kurenai-sensei… ―sus labios se fruncieron y la sonrisa desapareció―. Sólo… me hace increíblemente feliz cada vez que Naruto-kun cruza la puerta y vuelve a casa, conmigo… con nuestro hijo.

―Hinata ―susurró Naruto, observándola con firmeza, a pesar de estar ebrio―. Siempre volveré. Es una promesa. Por ti y por nuestro hijo. Nada me podría mantener alejado de ustedes. Son mi familia y es mi deber protegerlos ahora. Además…

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos y antes de que lo notara, los labios de Naruto estaban contra los suyos, besándola. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose a sí misma besarlo de vuelta, sintiendo ese cosquilleo intenso de felicidad en su abdomen. Escucharlo decir algo así la hacía sentir segura. Naruto no la estaba besando porque estuviese ebrio y quisiera intimidad con ella, sino, porque era su forma de sellar la promesa que acababa de hacerle.

―Te amo ―susurró Naruto contra sus labios, besándola con suavidad, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Las manos de Hinata se dirigieron a las mejillas de éste, sujetando su rostro con ternura, apegando o más bien, acurrucando su pequeño cuerpo contra el de Naruto. Sin que supiese muy bien que sucedía (y probablemente porque la diferencia de sus alturas comenzaba a agotar su espalda), el joven la levantó del piso, tomándola por la cintura, para cargarla entre sus brazos.

Hinata no dejó de besarlo, de forma suave, apenas rozando sus labios con los de él. Cuando la cargaba de esa manera, sentía deseos de acunarse entre sus brazos y permanecer en silencio aprovechando cada segundo de su compañía. Había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida imaginándose así con Naruto, deseando esa proximidad, que ahora que la tenía se sentía de la misma forma en que los árboles se sienten en primavera cuando el sol toca sus ramas. Ese hombre con quien se había casado, que había salvado su vida en tantos sentidos, la estaba haciendo florecer y convertirse en la mujer que siempre había querido ser.

La mujer que _él_ tuviese entre sus brazos.

―Hinata ―dijo de pronto Naruto, deteniéndose en seco en la puerta de la habitación― ¿Qué hace la foto de ese bastardo junto a nuestra cama?


End file.
